Not so invincible
by Dj daughter of Percabeth
Summary: "You're not so invincible now, are you? Cause, you're next."


**Not so invincible**

**I own nothing but my OC, and this one-shot. So keep your hands off!**

**On with the Story!**

No one's p.o.v.

Another night, another death. Well, that's what it meant for a certain faceless, formal wearing tall man. "I've memorized the woods! Seen every tree, memorized every bump! I really need a change of scenery, maybe a new woods!" Slenderman thought. Of course, a new woods means more people to kill, a new home, and more exploring. He hadn't gotten any 'visitors' in a while. Everyone stayed away from the woods these days. He made up his mind. He would move.

He quickly got his 8 pages and moved swiftly. He looked at the different woods, inspecting every one he found. "Is this what real estate is like?" He thought to himself.

After a long 6 hours, he found the perfect woods. He walked into the looming canopy of trees, the moonlight shining like a beacon. He observed his surroundings, pausing to rest every once in a while.

But, he couldn't shake a weird feeling. A feeling like he had never experienced before; it was as if he was being watched, hunted even.

He stopped for a second, looking at the thing in front of him. It looked like a warehouse. It said: Delta Inc. where-... he couldn't read the rest. He had nothing better to do, so he went inside. He looked around, the warehouse was filled with cobwebs, abandoned. His feet were making a soft thud on the ground. All of a sudden, he felt something sticky underneath him. He looked down. There was a pool of blood, and in the middle was a doll. It had a sword buried in its stomach. "Is that...Chucky?" Slender thought in shock. He scanned the place and picked up the pace, heading out the door.

"That was...peculiar," the tall man thought. He pushed the scene he just witnessed to the back of his mind. "After all, Chucky was a little too strange anyway!" Slendy chuckled. Hey, having no heart or soul had its advantages! He continued to explore, until he saw something strange, again. The ground became foggier, and he bumped into a tree. "Ow. Wait just a second. I don't ever feel pain!" The man thought in fury, then kicked the stump of the tree. He walked around it, until he froze. On one side the tree was an oddly corpse, with arrows sticking out of its stomach, chest, and throat. It finally clicked to Slender who that corpse is, or was. "Jeff? Jeff the Killer?!" Slenderman thought in agony. Jeff became a friend of his a few weeks earlier, something he hadn't had in several decades.

He saw more and more creepypastas dead. Jane the Killer, the Warg, Eyeless Jack, even ! "What is lurking here in these woods?" He thought. He imagined that it was a terrible beast, because it would need to be if it took down the creepypastas so easily. Like an answer to his question, he heard a song. It was...human sounding, and female. It sounded comforting, and it made the formal wearing man want to curl up and sleep. But, after listening to it longer, he found it had more of a murderous chant. And he knew, it wanted to kill him. If he had a mouth, he would have laughed. This...human may have killed the others, but he was the most well know creepypasta, well, ever. They were no match for him.

He made his tentacles come out. And he made himself as scary as possible. But, all of a sudden, the song stopped. "Maybe it saw me and ran away. Stupid humans and their constant fears!" He thought. Then he heard a giggle. He tracked the sound to behind a tree. He looked at the other side. Nothing. He scratched his head. Then, he heard a twig snap directly behind him. He slowly turned around. And he was shocked by what he saw.

He saw a girl. A young girl. She looked like she was 12. She had brown hair, but, what was peculiar was that she was wearing a black hooded robe that draped down to grassy ground and her eyes were not green, or blue, or brown, but black. But, she was just another helpless victim to him. Or so he thought. "Too easy!" He thought. He raised his tentacles and prepared for the girl to run. But, she just stood there. No screams, no running, nothing. The tall man stopped, neither moving, just staring at each other. The girl reached behind her back and pulled out a sword. An unearthly looking sword. It was black as night with crimson stains. Blood.

Then, her head started to tilt to the right, her eyes turned all black and started to glow. "You're not so invincible now, are you? Because, you're next," she murmured in a emotionless threat. "What the-" Slender thought.

And that was the last thought from Slender.


End file.
